mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart:The Tour
This game is for Wii U,Wii & 3DS and Xbox 360, One and One X. Modes *GP **50cc **100cc **150cc **Mirror(Win All Cups in 150cc) **200cc(Get 3200 VR or Win All Cups in Mirror or Win 60 Xbox Live races only in Xbox's) **300cc (NEW) (Win 200 Xbox Live races only in Xbox's) *'VS' *'Story Mode '(Xbox's exclusive) *'Battle' **'Baloon Battle' **'Coin Runner' **'Catch a Star'(Get 1050 BR or Complete Mission 1-4 in Story Mode) **'Moon Mash' (Get 3 Moon Medals in Story Mode) **'Boo Bounce' (Xbox's exclusive) **'Prankster Playground' (Defeat Bowser Jr. in Story Mode) *Time Trial *'Nintendo WC/Xbox Live' *Mario Kart Channel In bold:Also for multiplayers Characters Default *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Baby Mario *Shy Guy *Wario *Baby Peach *Wiggler *Yoshi *Waluigi *King Boo *Toad *Boo *Koopa Troopa *Donkey Kong Jr. *Mii (Nintendo exclusive) *Avatar (Xbox's exclusive) Unlockables *Rosalina *Princess Wynter(Newcomer/First Apperence) *Princess Nymph(Newcomer/First Appearence) *Princess Venus (Newcomer) *Daisy *Koopa Paratroopa *Dry Bowser *Dixie Kong *Funky Kong *Honey Queen *Birdo *Baby Luigi *Baby Daisy *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower *Baby Rosalina *Kiddy Kong *Pauline *Sonic the Hedgehog(Exclusive for Wii U) *Samus(Exclusive For 3DS) *Link(Exclusive For Wii) *Luma (Exclusive for Wii U, 3DS and Wii) *Sir Trent Koopa(Newcomer/First Appearence) *Shadow Mario *Princess Gold(Newcomer/First Appearence) *Petey Piranha *Doctor Eggman *Paisley(Newcomer/New Appearence) *Baby Paisley(Newcomer) *Princess Marilyn(Newcomer/First Apperence) *Baby Pauline *Baby Yoshi *Wigglerette(Newcomer/First Appearence) *Toadette Downlodable *Wendy O. Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Stingby *Cranky Kong *Cosmic Mario *Lady Butterfly *Baby DK *Princess Nova *Young Mario *Young Luigi *Young Bowser *Young Rosalina *Zelda *Agitha *Young Link *Ganondorf *Tiki Tong *Classic Sonic *Classic Tails *Classic Knuckles Unlockable Criteria GP *Rosalina(Win Mushroom Cup with 1 rank star in 100cc) *Shadow Mario(Win Lightning Cup in 50cc) *Daisy(Win Special Cup in 100cc) *Kiddy Kong(Win Star Bits Cup in 150cc) *Funky Kong(Win all cups in 150cc) *Baby Daisy(Win All Cups in Mirror) *Petey Piranha(Win All Cups in 200cc) *Baby Luigi(Receive at Least 2 rank star in Nitro Cus in 50cc) *Toadette(Receive at least 1 Rank Star in Retro Cups in 50cc) *Doctor Eggman(Receive at Least 1 Rank Star in Nitro Cups in 100cc) *Wigglerette(Receive At least 2 rank star in Nitro Cups in 150cc) *Princess Venus(Win Special Cup in Mirror) *Princess Wynter(Win Star Cup in 200cc) *Luma(Win Special Cup in 200cc) *Link(Win Bee Mushroom Cup in 150cc) *Samus(Win Red Ring Cup in Mirror) *Sonic(Complete all Cups) Time Trial *Princess Nymph(Complete the retro cups in Time Trial) *Miles Tails Prower(Complete Nitro Cups in Time Trial) *Dry Bowser(Win 10 Ghost Races) *Birdo(Complete All Cups) *Baby Rosalina(Win 20 Ghost Races) *Pauline(Win 30 Ghost Races) *Knuckles The Echidna(Win 40 Ghost Races) *Dixie Kong(Win 50 Ghost Races) Other Modes *Princess Gold(Get 9000 VR or 3750 races) *Koopa Paratroopa(Get 1450 BR or 2508 races) *Honey Queen(Get 4785 VR or 1450 Races) *Baby Yoshi(Get 575 BR or 400 Races) *Sir Trent Koopa(Participate the first tournament) *Baby Pauline(Make 350 drifts) *Paisley(Make 2750 tricks) *Baby Paisley(Make 30 drift in only track) *Princess Marilyn(Participate the second tournament) Vehicles As in Mario Kart 7, Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 360, the player needs to create a vehicle. Kart Bodies * Standard Kart - Just a normal racing kart. This classic body has weak grip and good speed. * Dune Buggy - A small dune buggy with weak weight and strong handling. * Sprinter - A modern F1 kart for Mario Kart Wii. * B Dasher Mk, 3 (Sprinter B in PAL) - This futuristic F1 kart is built to improve the older B Dasher models. Tracks The tracks that appear in Wii U, Wii and 3DS. Desbloqueaveis Exclusive Cups Downloadable Cups Only in Xbox 360 New Cups Retro Cups Retro Cup courses make appearance from 9 previous Mario Kart games: * SNES - courses from Super Mario Kart * N64 - courses from Mario Kart 64 * GBA - courses from Mario Kart: Super Circuit * GCN - courses from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * NDS - courses from Mario Kart DS * Wii - courses from Mario Kart Wii * 3DS - courses from Mario Kart 7 * WiiU - courses from Mario Kart 8 * SCDX - courses from Mario Kart: Super Circuit Deluxe Battle Courses In Wii U, Wii and 3DS *Sunny Airport *Winter Kingdom *Gold Flower's Gardens *Tight TOMB Island *Sunshine Island *Pauline Factory *Bowser Badlands *Block Castle (a battle arena) *Sprixie Farm *N64 Yoshi Valley *3DS Toad Circuit *Wii U Sunshine Airport *DS Rainbow Road *GCN Baby Park *SNES Vanilla Lake 2 *GBA Ribbon Road *8DX Lunar Colony (a battle arena) *Wii Coconut Mall Only in Xbox 360 * Block Temple - The Block Temple takes place in a large, sandy island with deep, drivable waters. The temple has four sides, one red, one blue, one green, one yellow, and a purple center. There are anti-gravity walls and the mechanic of driving underwater. * Mushroom Heights - Mushroom Heights are a huge battlefield in a shape of five octagons. The center octagon is filled with mushrooms. The pathway to canyon-like octagons are leaded with Clear Pipe Cannons. The battle takes place in a huge canyon, and the battlefield takes place in sunset, where the sky is colored dark orange. There is possible to reach a big cloud, using the anti-gravity feature to climb the ladders, * Comet Observatory * SNES Battle Course 2 * DS Nintendo DS * GBA Battle Course 4 Items Other Mario Kart: The TourCategory:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games